


no guilt in pleasure here

by 1dspoon (teaspoon)



Series: would never make you blue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon/pseuds/1dspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Good boy,” Liam says, sweet and cheerful, gentling a hand down Niall’s damp side, over the slats of his ribs. “Opening up so nice for me,” he adds, spreading his fingers out a tiny bit, just so Niall can feel the added pressure.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Niall knows what Liam has planned – what the both of them have planned – and it sends sparks of pleasure up his spine, makes his belly quiver with anticipation. He feels dirty, in that good, hot way that makes him flush to the tips of his ears while silently begging for more.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	no guilt in pleasure here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/gifts).



Niall’s on his hands and knees, arse up with four of Liam’s fingers opening him up so good, a nice thick stretch that has him hitching his hips shamelessly against Liam’s hand. He’s wearing knee pads, which he still thinks is bloody ridiculous, but Liam bought them for him a while back and makes him put them on any time he gets Niall on his knees for longer than a quick blowjob. He’s lost track of time now, so it’s probably for the best, the soft padding protecting him from the clean, tiled floor of the hotel bathroom as he pants and writhes, sweat dripping down the back of his neck to his spine, beading up along his hairline, along the backs of his knees where the pads are strapped tight with velcro. Niall hears the obscene squelch of lube as Liam twists his hand around, palm up with his knuckles rubbing at Niall’s stretched rim.

“Good boy,” Liam says, sweet and cheerful, gentling a hand down Niall’s damp side, over the slats of his ribs. “Opening up so nice for me,” he adds, spreading his fingers out a tiny bit, just so Niall can feel the added pressure.

Niall knows what Liam has planned – what the both of them have planned – and it sends sparks of pleasure up his spine, makes his belly quiver with anticipation. He feels dirty, in that good, hot way that makes him flush to the tips of his ears while silently begging for more.

Liam always seems to know what he wants when he’s got Niall like this, even though the discussion beforehand can sometimes be a bit awkward, Liam getting all confused and blushy himself when Niall cops to wanting something he’s never heard of before. But the great thing about Liam is that it doesn’t take much to convince him, as long as it’s something Niall’s into – he’ll give most anything a go, once he’s had time to get used to the idea.

A tap to his hip shakes him out of the hazy space inside his head, and Niall turns to look at Liam, who flashes him a smile and raises his eyebrows, waits for Niall to give him a nod. He slides his fingers out then, and Niall feels the loss of it immediately, his hole hot and open, clenching around nothing. Liam holds onto his hip firmly, easing him back with his other hand wrapped around the dildo he’s got stuck to the full length mirror with a suction cup, and Niall cranes his head back to look. He can’t really see it properly, even with the mirror there, but he feels it when the head of the dildo breaches him, even bigger and thicker than Liam’s cock.

He remembers that conversation, too, reassuring Liam that it wasn’t that he was dissatisfied with what Liam was packing – far from it – only sometimes he wanted something more, something almost on the verge of unrealistically big. “Like, to see how much you can take?” Liam asked, his pout shifting from bruised ego to something more contemplative. Niall loves that about Liam, how he shows all of his emotions on his face most of the time. “Bit slutty, isn’t it,” he commented next, with a small flicker in his eyes that told Niall he could stop him anytime. “You love cock so much that one’s not enough for you.” He’d got Niall all worked up that night, before they even bought the toy, making Niall whine and beg for Liam to fuck him, nodding and agreeing when Liam called him a little slut.

The dildo feels like it’s holding him open, his slick walls clinging to its girth as Liam uses both hands now to ease him back along its length, all the way down to the base. Niall’s bum hits the bathroom door, the mirror cold against his bare skin, and he moans at how full he feels, the weight of the toy exerting pressure on his prostate even though the head is so much further inside, he swears he can feel it in his _teeth._

“Oh, love,” Liam says, giving his thigh a firm slap. The sound of it rings through the bathroom. “You’re just absolutely stuffed full of it, aren’t you?”

Niall nods, his own cock bobbing up against his stomach, smearing wet along his skin. “Yeah,” he grits out, his voice hoarse and unrecognisable. “Feels… feels good.”

“Go on, then,” Liam encourages. “Fuck yourself on it for me, babe.”

He takes a few deep breaths, bracing most of his weight on his arms as he wiggles forward on his knees, feeling the dildo slide out of his arse by stages. “Fuck,” he stutters, and Liam makes reassuring shushing noises. Niall can tell when it’s just the head of the toy inside him, keeping his rim stretched open, and he bears down again, knee pads slowing him down a bit as he pushes back against the stiff silicone shaft.

“You can go faster than that,” Liam says, and his tone is just the right mix of challenging and approving. It makes Niall want to prove that yeah, he can.

Niall really goes for it, bouncing back against the door and feeling the slight shudder of it, echoing the feeling in the pit of his stomach as the silicone cock keeps fucking into him. Liam’s watching him intently, and Niall can feel it even when he closes his eyes, head dropping down between his arms as his cheeks burn with exertion and arousal.

Liam sounds pleased and turned on as he says, “That’s it. Being such a good boy for me… Such a good little slut.”

He has to squeeze his eyes shut even more tightly against the fresh surge of shame. He doesn’t know why he loves it so much, being called a slut in the same breath as being called a good boy, the praise and the humiliation pushing all his buttons at once. Liam gets a hand in his hair and tugs gently, bringing Niall’s head up above his shoulders, his eyes fluttering open to look at Liam.

“It’s a shame you can’t actually see yourself in the mirror,” he says, and Niall can feel his gaze sweeping along Niall’s body as he keeps up the rhythm as best he can, the muscles in his thighs starting to burn as he bounces back and forth against the unyielding thickness of the dildo. “You look really fucking hot. So desperate, you’d fuck yourself on anything, wouldn’t you? Bet you wish you had something to fill up your slutty little mouth as well.”

Niall’s mouth floods wet, and Liam isn’t wrong. He wants Liam’s cock, all of a sudden, wants to suck him while he fucks himself on the dildo until he comes, if Liam lets him come. He parts his lips slightly, and Liam rubs his thumb against his lower lip, pushes the tip just inside, the pad of it resting against Niall’s teeth.

“Don’t think you’ve earned it, though,” Liam says, using his free hand to give himself a slow, clinging pull from base to tip. Niall keens embarrassingly, and when he looks up through his lashes, Liam’s expression is one of amusement. “Greedy,” he tuts. “Got a huge rubber cock in your arse and you still want my cock down your throat.”

Niall’s balls draw up tight at the suggestion, his dick throbbing and blurting precome everywhere, and Liam notices right away.

“Look how wet you’re getting, baby,” he says, taking his hand away from Niall’s mouth.

He reaches down to give Niall’s cock a few loose tugs, playing with his foreskin in a way that makes Niall’s toes curl. He grits his teeth so he doesn’t come before he’s allowed, focusing on the effort of pushing back against the dildo. He’s starting to get tired, and he can feel a sob rising up through his chest as Liam continues to jerk him off in time to his thrusts.

“Wet and messy, just like a girl,” Liam murmurs, bringing his other hand to where Niall’s rim is stretched taut, shiny with lube. “Pretty pink cunt spread right open.”

Niall whimpers, squeezing out a few tears through squinched-shut eyes. “Jesus, Liam.”

“Gonna let me use you after this, yeah? Let me fuck your tight, wet cunt after you come on the bathroom floor.” Liam’s leaned in close, and Niall can feel the heat of his breath against his neck as Liam wanks him faster. Niall’s only rocking against the first few inches of the dildo now, letting the blunt head rub insistently against his prostate, and Liam doesn’t complain, just keeps stripping his cock quick and dirty, pulling the most desperate, horrible noises from Niall with each stroke. “Want you to, want you to come so I can use it as lube when I fuck you. Not that you’ll even need it…”

 _Jesus fucking christ._ Niall comes so hard he wails with it, each pulse of come feeling like it’s being tugged from deep inside his abdomen. He’s still shivering as Liam eases him off the dildo, his arse feeling sore and used and his limbs gone to jelly.

Niall distantly registers that Liam is wiping his hand and Niall’s belly clean on a towel, and then he’s heaving Niall up over his shoulder like he doesn’t weigh a thing. He knows he’s quite small, but Liam’s strong as well, and he can feel the muscles in his arms and back moving against his chest and sides.

Liam sets him down on the bed, gently so that he only bounces the slightest bit. There are tears gathered in the corners of Niall’s eyes, his lashes clumped together, and he knows he’s flushed all the way down to his chest, nipples tight. He feels shaky but still wound up, like he’s not quite done. He tries to communicate it by letting his legs fall open, and he watches Liam’s gaze catch on Niall’s softening cock, the flash of his puffy, pink hole.

“Oh,” Liam says, soft and surprised. He licks his thumb and reaches down, presses against where Niall’s hot and open, still slick inside. “You really want it, baby?” He asks, and god, he’s so hard, foreskin drawn all the way back over the dark red tip of his cock.

Niall nods, a murmur of assent in the back of his throat. He’d beg if he could, but he’s too out of it for that, splayed on the bed and aching inside, wanting Liam to fill him up again, wanting him to take what he wants from Niall.

“Okay,” Liam says. “Hang on a tick.”

He disappears back into the bathroom and comes back with the lube. It’s sweet, really, but Niall would rather he just get on with it. He pokes at Liam’s thigh with his big toe, and Liam reaches down to catch his ankle, shaking his head.

“I’m just looking out for you, Nialler,” he says, and Niall feels warm all over. It’s so obvious that Liam wants to take care of him, even when he’s about to fuck him raw.

Liam slicks himself up with lube, his cock bobbing under its own weight when he takes his hand off it, and Niall feels that perfect little burn of shame again at how desperate he is for it. He bends his legs at the knee, feet flat against the mattress, and oh, he’s still wearing the knee pads. It makes him snort out a laugh, and Liam raises his eyebrows at him before smearing some excess lube around his rim. Niall’s laugh turns into a choked groan, and then Liam’s cock is snubbed up against his hole, stretching him open again around the head. It’s fucking perfect, so much hotter inside him than the dildo, sliding in slowly until Liam grabs his hips at the last moment and tugs him right down against the cradle of his hips, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Liam gets his hands under the straps of the knee pads, right where Niall’s skin is sweaty and chafing a bit, and he pushes Niall’s thighs up against his chest as he drives forward, bending him as near in half as he can manage. Niall’s been working hard at his flexibility in his training sessions, and he can feel the difference, even though his thighs are still sore from fucking himself on the dildo earlier. When he closes his eyes, he can picture himself on his hands and knees, mewling as he presses back against the mirror, over and over. He remembers how good it felt, and it mingles with the more immediate sensation of being fucked now. It’s a different kind of thrill, feeling Liam give it to him hard, his senses overwhelmed with the sound of their bodies slapping together and the dig of Liam’s blunt, short nails into the soft skin behind his knees.

He swears he can feel Liam’s cock swell and pulse in him, Liam groaning low and loud in his ear as his hips stutter forward in two quick shakes. Niall’s even wetter inside now, and when Liam pulls out, come leaks out of his fucked out arse, making him whimper and struggle to close his legs.

Liam’s hair has flopped into his eyes, and he pushes it back off his forehead, sweat-damp and curling a little bit. “Bloody hell, Niall.” He sounds impressed and winded, breathing hard like he does after he’s finished an intense session in the gym.

Niall feels dazed and slow, like he’s moving through honey, and it’s difficult for him to find his words. He’s half hard again but he’s not wound up anymore, all the urgency fucked out of him now, and he just lies there while Liam fetches a fluffy hotel towel and a glass of water. Liam props him up against the pillows first, making him sip, and the water feels perfect and cool as it goes down his throat.

“Alright there, babe?” he asks.

Niall nods, but there is one last thing he wants. He clenches around nothing, feeling a bit more of Liam’s come trickle out of him, and it sends a shiver up his spine. “Just…”

Liam runs his fingers through the hair on Niall’s chest, soothing him and waiting for him to come out with it.

“Want you to, um.” Niall’s cheeks are so hot, his face must be bright red. “Want the plug in me,” he manages, finally.

Liam’s bushy eyebrows shoot straight up into his hairline, and he lets out a low whistle. “God, you’re filthy,” he says, shaking his head, but his whole face is crinkling up into a proper smile. He leans over to rummage around in the little black bag on the bedside table, and after a while, he holds up the bright green butt plug. “Want to keep yourself opened up?” he teases. “So I can roll you over and use you whenever I want.”

Niall’s stomach twists and he nods jerkily. “Yeah. Yeah, I want that.”

Liam smiles at him like he’s just so happy that he can give Niall what he wants. He spits on the plug to wet it, and then presses the tip against Niall’s puffy rim, working it inside carefully. Niall whimpers when he feels the way his body sucks the toy in, right down to the flared base. Liam gives it a little twist, and Niall’s so sore and sensitive, filled up again like he wanted.

He sighs, collapsing back against the pile of pillows behind him, and waits for Liam to finish puttering around and join him for a cuddle. Just before he settles down, Liam undoes the straps on his knee pads and tugs them down Niall’s calves, dropping them on the floor somewhere and rubbing Niall’s reddened skin. He turns Niall onto his side and spoons up behind him, and Niall has to turn his head so he can steal a kiss. Liam smiles as their lips part and smacks another kiss to Niall’s jaw.

“Sleep tight, babe, and don’t be surprised if I wake you up in the middle of the night,” he says, giving Niall’s bum a little pat, making the plug shift inside him.

If he’s honest, Niall’s counting on it.


End file.
